


Fade

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: As The Pendulum Swings, And The Grandfather Chimes [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Asperger’s syndrome, Depersonalization, Depression, Derealization, Disassociation, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Second person POV, this May contain potentially triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: You don’t feel real.





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dis-something episode last week or so and thought I’d write about it since these happen to me on and off.
> 
> Is it an Aspie thing? A trauma thing? Who frexing knows?
> 
> As with anything dealing with mental health, this **may contain some triggering content.** Read cautiously please.

Surely it crept up on you when you weren’t looking.

     Because your reflection isn’t real any longer. Or too real, so much so that you look fake and the cartoonyness of everyone else is what’s truly real. Probably. 

    Words aren’t making sense; charted, talk; it’s jumbling syllables and sounds nonsensical and sometimes annoying. 

    There’s too much movement. Move move, move people move in stupidly interfering, distracting ways.

    the lights are always too bright. No change, though your sight is less pronounced.

    You’re outside, somehow? Table top beneath your hands; you can feel it but distantly. Like a memory. Or your fingers just don’t take in as much information. Input is weak.

     You’re not hungry. You’re usually always hungry.

    Need to get back to the task; it feels far and inconsequential even if your heart squeezes saying it _is_ important.

     You feel like a narrator or in a book; unable to interfere but watching it all, distantly.

    You  ~~feel~~

    You are not real.


End file.
